The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming system for printing images on paper sheets with use of color material.
Conventionally, there has been known an image forming apparatus capable of reducing consumption quantity of color material to be used for printing.
A conventional image forming apparatus, prior to printing of images based on printing-use image data on paper sheets, displays thumbnail images generated from the printing-use image data to accept a user's selection of images that are to be actually printed on sheets from among the thumbnail images. With the conventional image forming apparatus, when the user selects images other than images which, as is predictable, would lead to increases in consumption quantity of the color material, it follows that only the selected images are printed on the sheets. Thus, the consumption quantity of color material can be reduced.